ultimatum_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
THE GRAND SAGE
Victoria "The Grand Sage" Sanderson Heartblade, a mysterious woman who is the owner and head contractor of the "Sanderson Company" of the coastal town of Newport, North Carolina. Appearance A ridiculously attractive and tall woman standing at five feet and eleven inches tall, while having a mature but youthful face, slender and athletic figure, her bust is small (but she doesn't care), wide hips, a round buttocks, strong/defined legs, porcelain skin, amethyst colored eyes, jet black hair cut short with a prominent cowlick sticking up in the front she possesses an ageless appearance with a mature air about her. Her fashion sense is that of nobility with a dark, tailored 3-piece suit with a slate-blue silk button up blouse, turquoise bolo tie, iron gray vest, slim-fitting black single-button coat, and form-fitting steel gray slacks. she wears black leather thigh-high heeled boots over her slacks, and propped on her right hip is a saber signifying of being of noble descent. While inside her office on off-time, or on a lazy day, she'll have her jacket, vest, and tie off, and roll her sleeves to the base of her forearms and'll usually be seen with reading glasses reading old magic texts and smoking harsh smelling cigarettes (supposedly if she gets carried away in thought or reading, she'll end up smoking two packs a day) Personality A mysterious woman who has a cool, sisterly demeanor. she can be easy to talk to, but is straight to the point, and usually talks strictly business. She has turned down many suitors and is a "lone wolf" before taking in Azri`el to her shop. Victoria is for the most part a kind and gentle woman who enjoys talking with Azri`el about boys and daydreaming over coffee or tea but is usually holed up in her office going over paperwork. Background Victoria is the descendant of Inorus Heartblade, and his true heir. While inheriting a fraction of his power and longevity she has inherited his dream to live a human life, to have friends and to be the final judge of humankind's fate. Relationships Azri`el: while complicated after discovering both of their origins, they get along like sisters, sharing a mutual bond of pure friendship. ALTER VOID: Her Progenitor; He treats her like a bratty child and she does respect Him like a fatherly figure (while she will never openly admit it). Her Mother ("Mrs. Sanderson"): Victoria's biological mother was often in a drunken stupor as a means to escape the nightmare that Mr Sanderson presented, when she was not drunk, she was arguing with her husband, after a vicious tantrum from Mr. Sanderson, she had decided to take her own life as she felt that she had no means of escape. Her Father ("Mr. Sanderson"): Victoria's biological Father was cold and negligent to all of his children, and it was no different with Victoria. He was prone to violence and was a heavy drinker and squandered his fortune and left the family without a penny, Victoria ran away from the ruined estate and was taken in by a church-run orphanage. Her Brothers: nothing is known about them.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Divine Being